


Money Expert

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Money Expert

"$4.54 is your change. Have a magical day!"

"Hold on. You owe me ten more dollars. I gave you a twenty."

"Don't be ridiculous. Are you saying I made a mistake? Are you the one that works with money all day? Are you a secret money expert? I do this for a living, and I know when someone gives me a ten. Where do you get off saying I made a mistake?"

"Well, you did - "

"Don't come into my store and throw around accusations like that! I insist you leave. You've insulted me, and you'll get no more rue herb. Don't come back here again."

Anya watched as the customer gave up and left. After the bell finished singing her exit, Anya opened her register to inspect her drawer. She had several twenties...and no tens.

She shrugged and wrote on her sales' ledger: "Customer made a $10 donation".


End file.
